<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boyking, the First Knight, and the Fallen Angel by lockedupinalittleroom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725509">The Boyking, the First Knight, and the Fallen Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedupinalittleroom/pseuds/lockedupinalittleroom'>lockedupinalittleroom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Cross-Posted on Quotev.com, Demon Dean Winchester, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fate Worse Than Death, Future Fic, Hell, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Poetry, Years Later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedupinalittleroom/pseuds/lockedupinalittleroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the boyking<br/>the first knight<br/>and the fallen angel</p><p>-</p><p>a freestyle poem by lockedupinalittleroom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boyking, the First Knight, and the Fallen Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ive been hyperfixated on freestyle poetry for a week and boykingsam+demondean for over month. so (you) get this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year</p><p>Is not of import</p><p>It is thousands</p><p>Millions</p><p>Billion</p><p>From the time we started</p><p> </p><p>Nothing even remotely resembles the start of the Winchesters’ journey</p><p>Not anymore</p><p>Not even the Winchesters</p><p> </p><p>Sam Winchester</p><p>Is close enough to dead</p><p>As is his brother</p><p> </p><p>Yet,</p><p>They both</p><p>Live</p><p>And rule</p><p>And kill</p><p>And torture</p><p>Simply because</p><p>Fate chose to favor</p><p>The wrong set of brothers</p><p>(Are they wrong? Or did they simply fall into Fate’s clutches like all eventually do?)</p><p> </p><p>The angel</p><p>Castiel</p><p>Has fallen many years ago</p><p>Yet</p><p>He still lives</p><p>Or close enough to it</p><p> </p><p>Simply because</p><p>He is favored</p><p>By the Boyking of Hell</p><p>And the First Knight</p><p> </p><p>In Hell, there are few rules</p><p>The most notable:</p><p>Do Not Go Back On Your Deals</p><p>The second, unspoken one:</p><p>Do Not Wrong</p><p>The Boyking</p><p>The First Knight</p><p>Or</p><p>The Fallen Angel</p><p>For if you do,</p><p>You will not die</p><p>In fact, you <em>cannot</em> die</p><p>But if you wrong one,</p><p>The other two will make you wish you could</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>remember ya'll i run on comments and kudos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>